Team Rocket's Graveyard Adventure
by TomRiddle'sFangirl924
Summary: Jessie, James *hearts*, Butch, and Cassidy go to a graveyard.... MWAHAHAHAHA!


Preview stuff: Okay, Jessie, James, Butch, and Cassidy are all members of Team Rocket

Preview stuff: Okay, Jessie, James, Butch, and Cassidy are all members of Team Rocket. Jessie and James hate Butch and Cassidy. Mondo is Jessie and James' personal assistant. Giovanni is their Boss. Meowth is their Pokemon. If you like extreme insanity; read.

"WOULD YOU PEOPLE GET IN HERE NOW!!!!" Giovanni yelled into the other room. All four Team Rocket members jumped up and ran to the Boss's office. "Yes, Boss?" they all stammered. "I want you to go to the Ghastly Graveyard to get some props for my Halloween party tonight." Jessie looked confused, Butch looked thoughtful, Cassidy looked weirded-out, but the look on James' face topped them all. He was terrified. "Th-th-the Gh-gh-astly Gr-gr-aveyard?" he stuttered. Jessie stamped on his foot and said "Shhh!" "WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR? GO!!!" The Boss screamed.

O o o o o o OOOOOOO o o o o o O

When they all got to the Ghastly Graveyard, they stopped at the gates. Cassidy looked at the dark, desolate area in front of them. "What do you guys think The Boss meant by 'props'?" she whispered. "Oh, bones, skulls, headstones, stuff like that." Jessie said nonchalantly. James' eyes went even bigger. "Are they r-real?" he asked. "Of course," she replied airily. "Have you ever been to a graveyard before, Jessie?" "Sure," she lied, "I do it all the- AHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Hi guys!" a voice squeaked out of the darkness. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!." Everyone screamed, but surprisingly Butch screamed loudest of all in an oddly high pitch. "Mondo!" Jessie yelled, and smacked him across the face. The brown-haired kid, Mondo, jumped back and started crying. He touched the place where Jessie had hit him. Butch just screamed, "WHO IS THAT?!?!" Cassidy took him to a quiet spot to calm him down. Meanwhile, James had leaped in front of Jessie to protect her from the thing that was Mondo, Jessie was hysterical, and Mondo was still crying.

When they all came to their senses, Mondo choked out that he had followed the older Rocket members into the graveyard and that he was sorry. Cassidy came back leading the now only mildly insane Butch back to the rest of the group. Everyone agreed it would be best to get the props and leave before any thing else happened. Mondo was wishing he hadn't come at all. They would have, gone then if the Ghastly hadn't come…. "Ghaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssstlyyyyyy…", was the first sign that the ghost Pokemon was there.

James heard it first. He was terrified of Ghastly and when he heard it's cry, he jumped ten feet in the air and started to run. "James, where are you going?" Jessie shrieked. "I don't like it here! I want to go home! I want my Growlie!" he cried. Then he collapsed in a sobbing heap on the ground. "James, get back here RIGHT NOW!!!" Jessie screamed. She ran up to him and said, "James, what is your problem?!?!?" "Did you hear the Ghastly?" he whispered. "Ghastly? What Ghastly?" she asked. "The one over there!!!!" he screamed, pointing over her shoulder. While this little drama was going on, Butch and Cassidy had managed to gather several bones to be used as props. When they saw Jessie and James running for their lives, being chased by a flock of wild Ghastly, they joined them.

Well, everyone managed to make it back to the Team Rocket Headquarters, very out of breath. Jessie knocked on the Boss' door and they presented Giovanni with his props. To their very great surprise, he was satisfied. "You did well," he said, making jaws hit the floor. Then everyone left to get ready for the party.

Epilogue:

The Halloween party was a hit! All the props were amazing. Everyone said they looked so real. Giovanni danced around in a fairy costume. Jessie, James, Butch, and Cassidy all agreed he had a little too much to drink. Everyone else's costumes were cute, though. James was a Telletubby, Jessie was a witch, Butch was Frankenstein, Cassidy was a princess, and Mondo was a monkey. When everyone was leaving, Meowth came up to them and asked, "Where was you guys dis afternoon? I was doin' all da work around here!" They just looked at him and walked away.


End file.
